CG X-over Fatekaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA Challenges
by MM Browsing
Summary: Child Lelouch traps in the world that is a mirror image of the real world only there no living person except monster creatures and magical cards. Using the magical cards his only mean of survival the young prince search to escape from this mirror world to be with his sister side. He won't stop until he does.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything written in this fan-fic with the exception of my OC characters.

A/N: this is my second challenge. If you like the story and one to take a shot of it, then go ahead and PM when you do. I'm not good of making story I'm better doing summary. I will make couple of chapter but it won't be a story per say but a intel about the cards I call it Heroic Card MADE-UP. Check the next chapter for you to understand.

* * *

**Challenges**

**Title(proposed)**:

1. Lelouch in Wonderland

2. kaleid liner PRISMA Lelouch

3. Card Capture Lelouch

**Pairings:** N/A

**Inspiration Tip**: you can read calls 'Kingdom Hearts the Awakening of Zero' by sephiroth12285 and the anime serious 'kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA'.

**Summary:**

Near the end of Brittiannia and Japan war the survivor of Lelouch, Suzaku, and Nunnally continue to move until an unusually earthquake separate Lelouch to the other and put Lelouch in a mirror world.

In the mirror world Lelouch have to survive against shadow monster call the shade which they are the remains of Avenger while collecting and battling call heroic cards. Those cards allow him temporarily become a hero spirit by accessing their full abilities including their Noble Phantasm, appearance, and skills of the Heroic Spirit.

He took a long journey around the mirror world collection hundreds of heroic cards as he found out from the card it is the only way for Lelouch to break free in the mirror world and return to his sister Nunnally.

Once Lelouch collect the finally heroic card, he returns back to his world with Nunnally and Suzaku as though the he experience we went through was nothing but a dream until he discover he has the heroic cards and able to use magic. Lelouch didn't have the chance to tell about it to Nunnally and Suzaku as they find out the war is over and they went their separate way.

Summary END

This is basically like 'Alice in Wonderland' with 'kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA' where Lelouch end up in the mirror world just about the war was over. On that note Prisma Illya only say those cards but I feel is better to name them heroic cards since they are heroic spirit inside.

In the mirror world like the Prisma Illya it's the exact replica of the real world except there no living people in it apart from the heroic spirit and the leftover of Angra Mainyu the shadow monster the shade, they prey in the night but in the day time they lay dormant. You can decide there come be any other creatures or monster in the mirror other than the shade.

Just like those cards from Prisma Illya, Lelouch can temporally become a heroic spirit which he use it to survive in this world and the mirror world become smaller until they are gone when they collect all the cards which is the only way for Lelouch to return back to his world where is sister Nunnally is.

Now this is where the fun begins. You can make how many Lelouch collect those cards, how he will collect the cards in his journey, and what kind of cards you want to make up.

Once he complete his journey of collect those cards just like 'Alice in Wonderland' he return back like nothing has happened except Lelouch can use magecraft and deck of heroic cards.

As for pairing, you should just focus on Code Geassfemales' character since the card is not something that cannot be used for pairing with Lelouch unless you decide to bring those cards to life.

Another fun part about this is when Lelouch finish his journey in the mirror world then there can be an arc two as Lelouch being the only magi in code geass world and has the heroic cards then you can imagine the damage he can do against his father and Britannia.

As for the type of cards you can think them like yugi oh, magic, or pokemon cards. You can use the existence heroic character from TYPE-MOON or add from another source like those playing cards they also need some type of rule like using full transformer from the card will drain physical strength in Lelouch case being physical weak at the beginning he can only maintain the heroic spirit form for three minute. Another is unless the card can be recharge by prana then the user need to wait an hour to gathering prana from the land before be able transform again.

The types of cards should be:

1. Saber

2. Rider

3. Archer

4. Lancer

5. Caster

6. Assassin

7. Berserker

8. Avenger

9. Ruler

10. Savior

11. Grail: the grail I made up with this one for the Holy Grail part.

**-Promo excerpt-**

As the final days near the end of the war, Britannia nearly complete conquering Japan while Lelouch, Nunnally, and Suzaku still survive the war. Without warning an earthquake start tremble where the children where near the cliff. Lelouch manage to stop Nunnally from falling with Suzaku help but the ground Lelouch was standing on broke apart as he fall the last image Lelouch saw before it got dark is Nunnally and Suzaku reaching him as they scream his name.

Lelouch woke up and notice the sky was pretty dark, they are lest of his concern. He begin searching Nunnally and Suzaku for a while he can't find them and Lelouch begin to worry until he notice they sky is wrong. As in sky cover in a prism glass as the line glow and the glass reflect around it. Lelouch can't understand meaning behind the phenomenon.

As he ponders he heard noise and panting breathing, slowly getting louder. Lelouch turn to the noise is looming and found a scary sight. Large black barely shaped like wolf-man with red glowing eyes are stalking through the forest direct where Lelouch is.

Lelouch realizing the danger he was in, start to back away while the beasts stalk closer. As Lelouch took a few steps back, he quickly spring away from them runs with his dear life. The black animals give chase; unfortunately Lelouch with his poor physical self couldn't last a few minute in the forest as cut and scrape around the bushes.

Completely exhausted he drop down the ground unable to run as the black beasts surround him. Lelouch was scare not upon himself but for Nunnally and Suzaku worry if they are similar situation as well.

He hate it, he hate how helpless he is, he hate he can't even have the power to even save someone. As Lelouch see thing himself, on the ground Lelouch touch a card and smear with his blood then the card starting glowing. The wolf-men back off, Lelouch notice the glow has he pick up the card realizing the beasts fear it, using the glowing card to repel the beasts hoping they will flee but the black animals won't go away as they near the boy waiting for him to let down his guard.

He understand this isn't enough they are simply waiting until they strike their prey. Lelouch mind speaking of needing power, power enough to survive, power enough to fight against his enemy, power enough that he won't lose to anyone and against anyone. As the card understands his wish, it glows brighter as it started to blind Lelouch as the light engulf him.

When the light fades away, Lelouch was dress with a red coat and inside his coat is a black suit with boot, he had become archer. Lelouch doesn't know why he thought himself as archer or sudden sense of adrenaline coursing through his vein or even the sense of security. As one of the black animal jump at him, Lelouch without even thinking move around the beast, bring out a sword call Kansho in thin air as another beast sneak attack as Lelouch summon another sword Bakuya in thin air and strike both of the them death. Now the pack of black beast become cautions then as one they attack to gang up with him to overwhelm him.

In a flash the pack had fallen in the middle of the carnage stood Lelouch still wearing the red coat. Without warning Lelouch glow and return his original clothing then drop to the ground even more exhausted then before.

After Lelouch regain his breath he picks up the card run away from scene believe he would be in danger if he linger any longer. Before he left he notice those creature he slain start to disintegrate realizing they are not wild animals but shade until Lelouch realize how does he know the name from those shadow monster or without understand how he even know the name of the sword. All he knows for certain this world is dangerous and this card is the only mean of survivor.

Three Years Later

Lelouch doesn't seem a day older as the mirror world prevents Lelouch from ageing and over the years Lelouch has become strong warrior a sense present that make even the Charlie's Knight of Round to be wary about him. Now finally Lelouch facing the final heroic card "Angra Mainyu" and he defeated. As the mirror world begins to break apart as Lelouch simply waited for the end being tired begin to fall asleep.

Nunnally and Suzaku wake Lelouch up as they are first sight he saw. Lelouch give a bone crushing hug between Nunnally and Suzuka while crying how he misses them for so long. After calming down the teary Lelouch and the two being confuse Lelouch reaction. They explain that Lelouch just fall down from the cliff during the earthquake and Suzaku manage to find him about few minute.

Shock what they say, Lelouch can't believe what he experience was nothing more than a long dream. As they rest for the night, Lelouch have the first watch he notice his pocket fell odd when he check his pocket it was a deck of heroic cards. He couldn't understand it, he know he never have those heroic cards before but he decide to test it by activate the cards to bring out it weapon to his surprise it work then he try using a few simple spell and it works. Lelouch release it was real, his experience in the mirror world was real, magic is real, his magic is real

Lelouch plan to tell them next morning at the right moment however he didn't got the chance as they found out the war is over and Britannia has won. Lelouch make contact to Ashford head family to provide a safe haven. As Lelouch and Nunnally about to leave Suzaku from his contact, Lelouch turn back to Suzaku and say to him.

"Suzaku… give me a few years… a few years… I will have the power to destroy Britannia."

Lelouch return back to Nunnally where the Ashford family is waiting as Lelouch touch his pocket where is deck of heroic cards is held and whisper "I swear it."


	2. Class: Archer - Shirou Emiya

**Shirou Emiya**

**Class:** Archer

**Sex:** Male

**STR:** D

**CON:** C

**AGI:** C

**MGI:** B

**LCK:** E

**Class Abilities**

Independent Action: B

Magic Resistance: D

**Personal skills: **

Clairvoyance: C

Eye of the Mind (True): B

Magecraft: C-

**Noble Phantasms: **

**Caladbolg II **

Anti-Unit At least B

**Hrunting**

Anti-unit

**Kanshou&Bakuya**

Anti-Unit C-

**Rho Aias**

Support

**Unlimited Blade Works **

Support E~A++

**Lelouch Log**

Shirou Emiya class archer was Lelouch first card in the mirror world. While in time Lelouch will gain more cards, Shirou card will be his must value cards of them all.

For not only it give a value intel using Structural Grasp Magecraft which allows him to understand the structure and design of objects as if he were viewing a blueprint, it also give him the history on the weapon against heroic spirit using any blade weapon especially Noble Phantom thus exposing their identity.

But it would be impossible for Lelouch to learn magecraft except during his heroic spirit mood as a normal human who have no magic curcuit if it wasn't Shirou knowledge of using the wrong method of training magic circuit.

Shirou's knowledge of create a magic circuit method through extremely dangerous training. It was this method that Lelouch decide to risk it to gain a magic circuit and become a magus. Luckily for Lelouch by transforming into archer and tracing the sheath Avalon during his training of making his magic circuit he reduce the risk even so Lelouch carefully and cautions during the process from Shirou's experience.

Thanks to this dangerous training Lelouch was able to use magecraft.

Log End


	3. Class: Caster - Ken

Disclaimer: I do not own anything written in this fan-fic from manga/anime with the exception of my OC characters.

A/N: Like I say in the first chapter, this isn't really a story but a quick summary and info about the heroic cards.

Enjoy anyway though ^_^

* * *

**Lelouch Vi Britannia**

**Heroic Card User: **E

**Stats**

**STR:** D

**CON:** E

**AGI:** D

**MGI:** W

**LCK:** A

**Personal skills: **

Intelligence: B

Tactical Forecast: A+

House Chores: D

Heroic Card Capability: E

Time limited of Heroic Spirit Mood: 3 minute

**Number Magic Circuit:** 1

**Magecraft: **E

Reinforcement: E

Projection: E

Structural Grasp: D

**Lelouch Log:**

After experience the transformation from the Archer Card, Lelouch learns to accept that magic are real. Experience the life of Shirou Emiya and bit of his knowledge of magecraft, Lelouch have some idea how it work however he has no magic circuit to utilize it.

Which the reason Lelouch is using a dangerous training method; Shirou has used to train in order to gain magic circuit. It a slow progress though as it took nearly a week just to make one magic circuit and he cans only train this method as Archer mood in short time and he have to wait an hour to use Emiya Archer card again in the day time for the night time Lelouch have to save the cards power against Shade as Shirou's knowledge the shade will only attack at night.

Log End

* * *

**Ken**

Ken was the head chef of Oda Nobunaga, considers being the greatest chef of Sengoku period of Japan. He introduces new method of cooking and farming that revolutionary the era, helping the needy to enrich and give soldier strength by food.

**Class: **Caster

**Sex:** Male

**STR:** D

**CON:** C

**AGI:** D

**MGI:** E

**LCK:** B

**Class Abilities**

Territory Creation: C

Item Construction: D

**Personal skills: **

Cooking: A+

**Noble Phantasms: **

**Gifu's Bountiful Farming Field**

By using Territory Creation as long the grounds have dirt, Caster is able to grow any plant that related to food nearly instantly.

**Smell of Anegawa Battle**

Ken endues the smell of the person to either give the victim the sense of strength and fear of his choosing while it will affect average magi, a heroic spirit has no affect.

**Large Pot with Chef Tools**

It use for cooking food to fill the stomach of an army.

**Lelouch Log**

Lelouch has found Ken Heroic Card in the field by luck, a day later after finding the Shirou Emiya Archer Heroic Card. Of all the cards Lelouch will possess in the future, Ken Heroic Card is consider the most weakest of them all that even an average street brawler could beat it but it was the essential tool the help Lelouch survive in the mirror world for it was the only card that can provide food.

Log End

**Trivia **

The Ken character come from a manga call "Nobunaga no Shefu".

* * *

A/N: I betting many of you didn't expect a chef to be Lelouch next card.


	4. Class: Grail Sakura & Ruler Shirou

**A/N: **Please note the information about the heroic cards, type moon character, or any fiction character I got in wiki and some I modified or made up in order to fit the heroic cards themes. If you found something that doesn't match or doesn't existence info in wiki again I made those info up to fit the story.

* * *

**Lelouch Log:**

During the night Lelouch heard a young girl scream. He follows the sound and found a young girl trap in a large pit fill with large black worms. Seeing how the harm it doing to the girl Lelouch jump into the pit not knowing the danger of those worms. After dragging the girl out of the pit while killing a few worms not realizing some of the worms manage to invade inside Lelouch's body.

Once out of clear it took some time for the girl to open up to Lelouch which she later tell her name is Sakura back then she was quiet and emotionless but warm up slowly being with Lelouch as Sakura remained his sister Nunnally.

Few days later Lelouch was starting feeling the effect from the worms inside his body. Sakura recognize the symptoms and explain it the crest worms are the cause which she also have them as well. When the worms are inside the host is a male, they consume their bone marrow and part of the brain after shattering his spine, making him crippled in the process. When it is a female, they absorb the mental energy created after sexual stimulation is made through the nervous system.

The Matou crest worms give an addiction as it forcibly confers to one's body the capacity to use Magecraft. The more the host uses magic circuit the more the crest worms become active as they eat prana being produce from the host. However, doing so not only will greatly shorten the host remaining lifespan but also the process is in itself incredibly painful. Worse Sakura doesn't know any method that can purges the worms out of the host body.

Thinking the problem and the option he has. Lelouch come up by using Shirou Archer Card and trace Avalon sheath to heal and purge the worms out. Avalon manages to heal Lelouch and Sakura body unfortunately it didn't purge the worms out of their system. However Lelouch believe there could be a Heroic Card capably purging the worms so they journey the land to find one.

Until then using Avalon and Ken Caster Card using the healing food to restore their health is the best he have available.

During their journey of every night Lelouch notice those worms though slow seem to follow whatever they go while the Shade creature back off where the worms are. He took advantage by staying near the worms that the Shade won't come while far enough that the worms won't harm them.

Later on Lelouch face a teenage girl wearing a black dress, red vein like mark in her skin, and white long hair who later Lelouch found out her name is Dark Sakura. It was Lelouch first battle against a Heroic Spirit a very dangerous and powerful one.

It was thank to Sakura that she found a Heroic Card Ruler name Amakusa Shirou Tokisada. Using his ability the Baptism Sacrament that is effect against spirit with Sakura add power together they barely defeat Dark Sakura. As she was fading away Lelouch found out as Sakura also is fading that Dark Sakura and Sakura are one of the same.

Lelouch sadden that he couldn't save the child Sakura but the girl correct him saying he did save her as she is finally free from her torment while she fade away Sakura's smile saying thanks.

End Log

* * *

**Sakura Matou**

**Class:** Grail

**Sex:** Female

**Stats**

**STR:** D

**CON:** A

**AGI:** D

**MGI:** EX

**LCK:** D

**Class Abilities**

**Grail Vessel:** EX

Boost and supple extra prana for Heroic Spirit

**Heroic Chronicle: **D

It gives the knowledge of the Heroic Spirit identity and history from the throne of hero records.

**Personal skills**

**Imaginary Numbers:** D (EX)

A power highly effective against spiritual beings, but not so potent against those whose body is not made out of Ether. When the Matou clan restraining spells are used along with this, it is possible to imprison and skewer the target into a separate dimension composed entirely of shadows. Furthermore, when in Dark Sakura mode she is able to use this ability even against normal humans.

**Familiars:** D (A)

Sakura Matou's familiars made out of her Shadow element and crest worms. Under normal circumstances the Shadow creature are extremely small but when she is in Dark Sakura, their sizes increases vastly and start acting as a materialized curse.

**Self-Regenerate: **D (EX)

Sakura has a miner self-regenerate capability when she in Dark Sakura, she can spontaneously regenerate, allowing her to recover from mortal wounds within minutes of receiving them.

**Dark Sakura: **EX

Dark Sakura has an unlimited supply of Mana, but the amount she can expel at any derivative is limited by her number of magic circuits. Her touch is highly corrosive, dissolving organic matter and converting the base elements into pure Mana. When an astral being, such as a Servant, comes into contract with Dark Sakura's shadows, that Servant's mentality is corrupted by her evil influence, while their offensive power is considerably augmented. She is also capable of forming tentacle appendages from her body, as well as birthing shadow monstrosities that follow her general intent but otherwise operate independently.

**Noble Phantasms **

None

* * *

**Shirou Kotomine**

**Amakusa Shirou Tokisada**

**Class:** Ruler

**Sex:** Male

**Stats**

**STR: **C

**CON: **E

**AGI: **B

**MGI: **C

**LCK: **A

**Class Abilities**

**Servants participating:**

Reveal the identity, stats, and Noble Phantasms

**Servant position:**

Within 10 Kilometers wide radius allow him to reveal the heroic spirit position which even overcome Assassin's Presence Concealment ability and learn their identity.

**Personal skills**

**Assembly of the Eighth Sacrament: **C

**Baptism Sacrament:** A

A chant is a key of providence that eliminates wondering souls with the holy words of the Bible. It is the purification and elevating of a wayward soul through the teachings of the Lord by sending a ghost to its "throne" which is very effect against Heroic Spirit.

**Noble Phantasms **

**Heaven's messenger:**

**Defense of Hara Castle:**


	5. 5 Final Chapter - The Rest

A/N: This is the last chapter, I won't bother doing Lelouch Log since I'm not making this a story. I getting tired trying to research character and making what kind of stat and NP I should make. Anyway this the rest of the Heroic cards I manage to finish more or less. Enjoy

* * *

**Kirito**

**Class:** Saber

**Sex:** Male

**Servant Stats**

Strength: B Mana: B

Endurance: C Luck: A

Agility: C

**Class Abilities**

Magic Resistance A

Riding D

**Personal skills**

Dual Blades

**Noble Phantasms**

Navigation Pixie Yui

Spriggan

FN Five-seven - A semi-automatic pistol use to close in distance between the enemy

Kagemitsu G4» is a photon sword

Blue Rose Sword

Sword of the Night Sky

**Trivia **

Kirito character from the manga/anime calls Sword Art Online.

* * *

**Raleigh Becket **

**Class:** Rider

**Sex:** Male

**Servant Stats**

Strength: D Mana: E

Endurance: D Luck: B

Agility: C

**Class Abilities**

**Magic Resistance D **

**Riding A**

**Personal skills**

**Noble Phantasms**

Jaeger:

Massive humanoid fighting machines

**Trivia **

Raleigh Becket character from the movie calls Pacific Rim.

* * *

**Shou**

**Class:** Assassin

**Sex:** Male

**Servant Stats**

Strength: C Mana: E

Endurance: B Luck: B

Agility: B

**Class Abilities**

Presence Concealment: A

**Personal skills**

Expert of Many Specializations: A+

Librarian of Stored Knowledge: A+

Battle Continuation: A

**Noble Phantasms**

One Man One Kill:

Once it choose it target Assassin's Noble Phantasm multiply clone himself and attack, each one have A rate Battle Continuation will not stop until the target is destroy meaning only the chosen target will be put to death, no matter how many clones would be sacrificed in the process. After the battle in which this Noble Phantasm was manifested and the target is finish, remain Shou will self-explosion.

Akumetsu Mask:

Prevent others from discerning his identity and keeping enemy Masters from reading his abilities. Second ability is to assimilate all memories of that Shou and pass it on the others when he dies

**Trivia **

Shou character from the manga calls Akumetsu.

* * *

**Kiritsugu Emiya**

**Class:** Assassin

**Sex:** Male

**Servant Stats**

Strength: D Mana: C

Endurance: D Luck: C

Agility: B

**Class Abilities**

Presence Concealment: A

**Personal skills**

Combat tactics: A

Hunter: B

**Noble Phantasms**

**Tools of the Trade: **

Kiritsugu's equipment and weapon

**Thompson Contender&Origin Bullets:**

Using an ordinary bullet it as a strong penetrate power but if Thompson Contender use Origin Bullet even in enemy defends if they use any magecraft it will cripple the user magic circuit.

**Innate Time Control**

To move faster or slower

Time alter - double accel - triple accel- square accel- triple stagnate

* * *

**Sophia**

**Class:** Caster

**Sex:** Female

**Servant stats**

**STR:** D

**CON:** E

**AGI:** D

**MGI:** B

**LCK:** A

**Class Abilities**

Territory Creation: A

Item Construction: EX

**Personal skills: **

Intelligence: EX

Charisma: A

Telepath: C

**Noble Phantasms: **

**TARTAROS:** EX

Is a device capably to change to the world in her image but it take huge amount of time and resource to create it but once complete and activate it literally change the world.

**Black Technology:** -

It's the knowledge and the ability of creating advances technology of electrical engineering, computer science, and material science.

**Whispered:** C

Caster Sophia can impart knowledge of Black Technology to a person mind and the person becomes a caster under Caster Sophia influence.

**Trivia **

The character of Sophia belongs to a manga/anime callFull Metal Panic.

* * *

**Neo**

**Class:** Saver

**Sex:** Male

**Servant Stats**

**Matrix World**

**STR:** A

**CON:** A

**AGI:** A

**MGI:** A

**LCK:** B

**Real World**

**STR:** D

**CON:** B

**AGI:** D

**MGI:** A

**LCK:** B

**Class Abilities**

Charisma: C

Counter Hero: C

**Personal skills**

**Revelation: A**

A Skill equivalent to "Instinct", Instinct is a sixth sense regarding battles, but "Revelation" accommodates all matters related to the achievement of a goal (for instance, choosing the most suitable path while traveling). Because there is no basis (so she thinks), it cannot be explained well to others.

**Mix Martial Arts: A**

Expert of Many Specializations

**Inner sight: A**

That allows him to see Machines, Machine-built landscapes and other entities endowed or empowered with Machine programming in a luminous manner and the ability to send basic commands to actual Machine entities, such as Sentinels, causing them to self-destruct.

**Noble Phantasms**

**Matrix**

Reality Marble that Neo can control the landscape as the middle of a city, inside a dojo, or just plain white background. Inside the matrix, Neo gain the ability of extra sensory awareness, superhuman strength, speed, stamina, flight, practical invulnerability, healing powers, clairvoyance, and telekinesis. While other heroic servant is capable similar feet depend on their sense of will and mind if they can overcome the boundary of their limitation.

**Trivia **

Neo is a character from the movie call the Matrix.

* * *

**Aang**

**Class:** Saver

**Sex:** Male

**Servant Stats**

**STR:** C

**CON:** B

**AGI:** A

**MGI:** EX

**LCK:** B

**Class Abilities**

Charisma: C

Counter Hero: B

**Personal skills**

**Bending fire, wind, earth, water, energy:** A

Aang was capably using all four elements at the same time without going into Avatar State.

**Librarian of Stored Knowledge: **A

Using the Spirit Medium, he can channel the spirits of many previous Avatars distributing their knowledge and wisdom among his many different Avatars.

**Noble Phantasms**

**Avatar State: **EX

Being in Avatar State Aang's bending raising to the level that he can makeshift the landscape and able to use his fifth bending Energy bending.

**Spirit Medium: **A+

The capacity to act as a medium is a bridge between mortal world and the Spirit World, the plane of existence where the universe's disembodied spirits dwell. This position as intermediary also allowed him to channel other spirits while in the Avatar State. He once combined with the Ocean Spirit to defeat the Fire Nation during the siege of the North Pole.

**Trivia **

The Aang& Wan are character comes from a TV serious call "Avatar: The Last Airbender"

* * *

**Wan**

**Class:** Saver

**Sex:** Male

**Servant Stats**

**STR:** C

**CON:** A

**AGI:** B

**MGI:** A

**LCK:** B

**Class Abilities**

Charisma: C

Counter Hero: B

**Personal skills: **

**Disengage:** C

**Bending fire, wind, water, earth:** C

Wan was able to use all four elements however he can only use one element at the time

**Noble Phantasms**

**Avatar State: A**

Merging with Raava, Wan's bending ability raising a new level as while able to utilize all four elements at the same time.

**Himura Kenshin**

**Class:** Assassin

**Sex:** Male

**Servant Stats**

Strength: C Mana: E

Endurance: D Luck: A

Agility: A+

**Class Abilities**

Presence Concealment: B

**Personal skills**

Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū: A

Martial Art Japanese style of the Sword

Instinct: A

Eye of the Mind (False): A

Eye of the Mind (True): A

Knowledge of Respect and Harmony: B

Vitrification: B+

**Noble Phantasms**

**Kuzuryūsen (Nine-Headed Dragon Flash) **

A dashing attack that uses Godspeed with simultaneously strikes all nine vital spots on the foe's body.

Similar to Heracles' Noble Phantasms Nine Lives: The Shooting Hundred Heads, however while Kuzuryūsen can match the strikes by strikes with Hercales's Nine Lives the power behind Hercales can overpower Kuzuryūsen power.

**Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki (Flash of the Heavenly Flying Dragon)**

A two-step move, a strike is performed by drawing the katana from its sheath, boost the Servant Stats strength, endurance, agility, and luck to A of the Battōjutsu swing. If the opponent anticipated and the strike itself blocked or dodged, the second step comes immediately into effect.

The immense force of the enhanced draw cuts the air in front of it and creates a powerful vacuum in its wake as the deflected air rushes back into place. Any opponent to deflect or dodge the first swing will automatically be subject to this vacuum and inexorably pulled closer to the user.

Additionally, with the great amount of force being applied to the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki, a missed swing leads naturally into a spin. The added momentum of the spin in addition to the pulling force of the vacuum on both side results in a second strike that greatly dwarfs the first in power, boosting the Servant stat strength, endurance, agility, and luck to A++.

Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki is also insignificance of one's realizing one's insignificance and risking life and limb to protect something else while, at the same time, taking one's own, fragile human life into consideration, the user is able to step into the small margin behind one's own drawn sword and in front of the sword of one's opponent without fail, delivering a beyond-godspeed blow of monstrous power. It the reasons why this Noble Phantom increase the stat of luck to A as well of strength, endurance, and agility when execute.

**Sakabatō Shinuchi**

Simple katana with its blade forged on the opposite side than normal, making it a sword ill-fit for killing, a sword meant not to kill. Sakabatō was forged and bless by Hakusan Shrine then put in the temples as a holy sword. On the steel inside the hilt, a sword smith Arai Shakkūthe creator of Sakabatō Shinuchihad engraved a short poem reading "Forsaking myself, I have forged countless blades. My son reviles me, but for my grandson sake, I bleed." Basically it means a hope of a bright future for his children and grandchildren while torment by his work.

By recite the poem the katana become a holy sword and the paper charms will appear to protect the user from warm.

On that note by combining AmakakeruRyū no Hirameki (Flash of the Heavenly Flying Dragon) the will to live and Sakabatō Shinuchi the wish of a brighter future, it can cancel the effect of GaeBolg destine to hit the heart or Fragarach rewrite fate and time of combat that strike the heart first before they unleash their ultimate attack. Flash of the Heavenly Flying Dragon is a two-step move, the first move neutralize the attack and the effect from either GaeBolg or Fragarach while the second step will drag in the enemy and be finish by the second strike.

**Trivia **

Himura Kenshin is the character from the manga/anime call Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

**Tony Stark**

**Class:** Caster

**Sex:** Male

**Servant stats**

**STR:** C

**CON:** D

**AGI:** C

**MGI:** B

**LCK:** B

**Class Abilities**

Territory Creation: A

Item Construction: A+

**Personal skills: **

Intelligence: A

Charisma: B

**Noble Phantasms: **

**Iron Man Suit**

Tony as Caster also has the capability to be suit it under the Rider class, and while he was put as Caster card, Tony's Noble Phantom Iron Man allow him to gain a double class giving him the skills of both Classes. Wearing the armor he gains super strength, body armor capably protecting attack from class C+ or lower, shoot projector, and flight.

**Rider Class skills:**

Magic Resistance: C

Riding: B

**Servant stats**

**STR:** A

**CON:** B

**AGI:** C

**MGI:** A

**LCK:** B

**Workshop**

Tony has the ability to construction machinery items and tools, ironman suits, and storage through his Noble Phantom Workshop and Territory Creation. Once done construct either of them, he able to storage any of his creation in addition his vintage and cars ready to be use. Another addition, JARVIS an AI is wired through the whole workshop and ironman suit while assists Tony through construction, security, and hacking the internet network.

**Iron Legion**

The Iron Legion is a group of remote-controlled Iron Man armors limited to 42 serving as Iron Man's main combat support team. However in order for Tony to use this Noble Phantom he requires few days in the workshop to build one average ironman suit. They are an incomparable war force able to easily match average magi in combat, though they will never be a match for a Servant.

**Trivia **

The character of Tony Stark belong Marvel comics.

* * *

**Lelouch Vi Britannia**

**Heroic Card User: **EX

**Stats**

Strength: B Mana: EX

Endurance: C Luck: A

Agility: A

**Magecraft: **A++

Circuit Quality: EX

Circuit Quantity: EX

Circuit Composition: Abnormal

Element: Sixth Imaginary Element - Demons & Imaginary Number - Shadow

Origin: Dual Origin - Void &Nataraja

**Abilities**

**Tracing**

Thanks to Lelouch origin of Nataraja; Indian god of creation and destruction and his Sixth Imaginary Element; the desires to materialize itself into passive existence by his desires. With it Lelouch is capably using tracing the same way as Shirou's Tracing Magecraft using the eight steps; concept of creation, hypothesizing the basic structure, duplicating the composition material, imitating the skill of its making, sympathizing with the experience of its growth, reproducing the accumulated years, excelling every manufacturing process, and then executing the actual projection itself. By using this magecraft, Lelouch can completely copies everything regarding the creation and existence of the object.

Lelouch Tracing in sword including Noble Phantom is capable to rival against Archer Emiya magecraft, in other object of Tracing like armor that costs three times the amount of prana for Emiya, Lelouch Tracing other object spend the same amount. The quality in each Lelouch Tracing slightly above Archer Emiya however Emiya can complete is Tracing slightly faster than Lelouch when it comes to sword, in other Tracing object they about the same speed.

Lelouch is very skilled in Structural Grasp Magcraft, which allow him to understand the structure and design of objects as if he were viewing a blueprint. He just need to see a computer, he can recreate by Tracing both the software and hardware to the very last detail. Even farther if an opponent uses any type of magecraft on him, Lelouch's Structural Grasp Magecraft will analyze the thaumaturgical and depend the condition Lelouch can copy the thaumaturgical as his own. Which he can use Medea's Divine Words and High-Speed Divine Words although not as proficiency as her.

He is capable of reproducing any object either mystic code or noble phantasms that he has seen, though Noble Phantasms are always one rank below their original strength, and he is capable of employing its entire history, allowing him to wield any weapon with the same proficiency of its original owner. He has to see the object or weapons with his own eyes to reproduce them. If the weapon is not made of materials that exist in the world, such as Ea, he cannot analyze or reproduce it, though he can tell its basic nature. He is also quite capable of creating his own original kinds of weapons, should he put his mind to it.

**Magic Circuit**

Lelouch over time in the Mirror World has perfected Zouken and Shirou's method of making Magic Circuit by combining the knowledge and memory from the Heroic Cards with Lelouch'sunique element and origin. Using Einzbern'smagecraft creation and forging of matter and their magecraft wires, Lelouch use the wires to buried under his skins and spread over his body then using Tracing Magecraft to make Zouken's crest worms while using Einzbern'smagecraft wires the prana eating worms will only devour the wires that is fuel of prana thus avoiding the worms from consume his bone marrow and part of the brain hence evade shattering his spine and Tracing ToukoAozaki's Projection Machine the monstrous cat for extra safety as it task to heal his body as the worms continue creating Magic Circuit.

Lelouch didn't simply continue randomly his Magic Circuit method; he made a base of ArturiaPendragon's Magic Core granting the Prana Burst similar to Arturia version.

**Fighting Skill**

By having the memory of all those Heroic Cards, he is proficiency their martial art as his own.


End file.
